This Night
by AniSeanna
Summary: Tenma has realized that he loves Tsurugi a time ago, but he still couldn't say his feelings out loud. will tonight be another good chance to do it or not? KyouTen One-Shot


disclaimer: I do not own IE Go of the characters + boyx boy don't like dont read I warned you. this is my first story so if I made little mistakes in grammar forgive me :D

hope you like it and leave a comment if you want to. Enjoy :D

* * *

The big hand of the clock moved to the 12 and strikes 11 times, so he had been sitting here for more than a hour. The room was dark and only lit by the TV light but he wasn't watching at all. He sat on his bed with his back against the wall, arms lean on his knees. He didn't even notice the rain pouring against his window softly just like the ticking of the clock. He breathed deep and slowly but his inner feelings run through him like they were running for their life. Tears push against his closed eyelids, he pities himself for being such a coward. He had so many chances and now it was too late. He would hate himself for this, he ruined his own heart because of that stupid thing. He wake from his trance when paws are scratching against his door and hears a tiny bark. He turns his head to the door before he stands up to open it. 'Hey, Sasuke how did you get in?' I said to him he only looked up at me when he was half through the door and walked further in my room. I closed the door again, Sasuke jumps on my bed and makes himself comfortable, I let out a little giggle at the sight of it. I place myself beside him and brushes his soft fur. 'Your master is really a dumb ass isn't he? ' I asked him, he sneezed and looked at me the TV light shine in his eyes so it looks like he is joking around with me. 'Well that was helpful. ' I said. I lay my head down on his flank and still brushed his fur on his back. 'you know, lately we used to laugh about nothing at all. If he would stay over for the night we would talk about something funny and stayed up late.' Talking to Sasuke felt like I wrote a diary no one would ever hear what I said to him. 'that really made me feel at ease. We became such good friends during Holy Road and after. But it grew to more than friends at least at my side. I can't imagine a other life than this even in the hard times. I wish I could tell him how I really felt about him.' But this was a problem that can be solved so easily every time we are alone I can't let those words leave my lips.

* * *

I stand up and walk to the window and Sasukes' head followed my movement. I put the curtains away and looked at sky that where full of tiny little stars. I sigh and the window becomes unclear, I got lost at the sight of the stars I even saw a fallen one but I didn't do a wish, I didn't want false hope. Sasuke grabs my sleeve to get my attention. 'What's wrong ?' I ask he walks to my desk and grabs my schoolbag and let it drop on the floor what made a loud sound. 'sssh, do you want Aki to wake up.' I scold him. I pick my bag up and put in the stuff what has fallen out. I saw my phone who lit up, I unfold it and see that I got a message. I saw the time it was send 23:21 pm, I looked at the time, that was five minutes ago. Who would send out a message at this time, okay he did sometimes to his parents but that doesn't count.

Then I looked who had sent it and my heart skips a beat, it was from Tsurugi. a shiver ran through his body as he though about him. My fingers trembled so much that i opened the message after for times trying to push the buttons. I think I read the text at least ten times before it became clear to me what was wrote in it. my eyes grew as wide as they could. I breathed out because I hadn't notice that I was holding it. I threw my phone on my bed looking for for my shoes whom I put under my bed and put them on. I stood by the door when i turned back and grasp my phone from my bed again. Still thinking about the words in the text I closed my door. _Can I talk to you now outside, in the park? _was there something wrong with him or with Yuuichi-san he really knows how to make me worry.

I walk silently downstairs, really praying Aki would not wake up right now. I sneaked through the hall to the front door and unlocked it. I turned around to see if everything was clear and put on my jacket. I opened the door just far enough to slip right through it. It was then that the hinges made a loud scratching noise, chills ran down my spine and for a few seconds I stood still cursing the damn hinges. I closed the door behind me, hear a soft click, and than I lean against it. to this point it was going far to well, I walked to the gate to the road i began to walk faster and my heart beats just as fast. clouds came from my breath because it was awfully cold and i was glad I put on my jacket. When I almost reached the park I saw on the other side of the street a girl walking her dog, she sang along with the music playing on her headphones. She also went in to the park and I slow down my pace. When she noticed me she gave a small smile and walked away still singing.

At the end of the path I saw Tsurugi sit on a bench beneath a lamppost, huddled and tense he noticed me when I stepped on a small branch. his big pupils looked at me, piercing right through my soul and it made me like him even more.

* * *

We sat there, we just SAT there was a silence that he would not break. I still heard the girl sing from a distance i guess it was an English song, but i doubt if tsurugi hears it as well. I blew warmth in my folded hands, they were red and cold i fold them into fists and back to normal a couple of times. 'So, what did you want to talk about?' I asked and looked at his face, and it surprised me he was blushing slightly. ´what´s wrong.´ I asked immediately. ´Well I...I well, uhm´said Tsurugi, he stares at me took in a big amount of air. he stands up and stand now right in front of me so I had to look up to him, his blush increased I could even see that in Tsurugi´s shadowed face.

'I don't know if you noticed it but the last time I feel uncomfortable around you I don't know if that's because of you of me.' He breathed out and in before he continued, I just sat there with an uneasy feeling too. 'I talked to my brother about and he said I had to talk to you about it and agreed with him and I came to another conclusion as well what I really want is being as close to you as possible. I … I think that I li..' he was cut off by a loud dog bark coming close rapidly. Wait I've seen that dog before but before we could do anything the dog bumped into Tsurugi who fell forward onto me. But the thing was that his warm and soft lips fell onto mine what made my heart made skips several beats. His eyes were even wider then they had been before and I believe mines are as well. His hand were placed on the back of the bench and we parted just as fast as we noticed what happened. Tsurugi hold his hand before his mouth his face as red as a tomato. Clouds came from my breath since I started to breathing through my mouth instead of my nose. Before I could blink he started to run away dodging the dog. My body moved on its own, within a few seconds I catched up with Tsurugi and forced him to stop by holding his wrist . 'Why are you running away?' I asked catching my breath form that a little sprint. I'm still holding his wrist and I walked to his front to wait for an answer. I pushed him against the tree who was the closest to us. He looked at me in confusion. 'Matsukaze, What…' this time I was going to tell him what he wanted to tell me. '**I love you**.' 'What!?' he replied 'I love you' I said once more and I kissed him one more time. I let go of his wrist and his arm fell down, he didn't move but relaxed bit by bit. I closed my eyes to enjoy this very special moment, the one I love the most loves me as well. My heart felt like jumping out of my chest of joy. I parted because of lack an air and I felt something against my leg I looked down to see the dog, a chowchow, again he wags his tail happily, his tongue outside his mouth and looked up to us. 'I know you' I said. 'RIKA GET YOUR ASS BACK UP HERE OR ELSE!' was shouted from the square of the park were the girl from earlier stood her headphones around her neck, her hand bold as fists and shoulders up to her chin. The dog turned around and walked slowly back to her master. 'YOU JUST CAN'T RUN OFF LIKE THAT, NO TOYS FOR YOU ANYMORE.' She pointed to the dog who her ears hang down in guilt. The girl looked than at us 'I am so sorry she just pulled the leash out my hand and ran off. I hope she didn't do any harm to you guys or that she interrupted something important.' Tsurugi mumbled something but I couldn't hear what. 'no it's fine' I answered I guess she could see our red heads. 'I guess we should go home so you can finish what you were doing before Rika bumped into you.' She said, bowed and turns to walk away. That's funny we don't even know her name yet. I turned back to Kyousuke to see he was sitting on the sandy ground with his elbow on his knees and his hands fold behind his head looking at the ground. I sat down on my knees before him placing my hand on his arm to get his attention. He looks at me with the sparkling eyes I love so much, he looked so relieved, a big smile is forming on my face and it won't go away soon I presume. 'Do you want to be my ,ehm, boyfriend?' he asked with a whisper tone. 'Of course I will.' I answered happily hugging him so far as possible.

Narrator pov:

The next morning when Aki comes into Tenma's room she sees he isn't alone, he sleeps together with Tsurugi holding hands she decides to let them sleep since it was Sunday she smiled and closed the door feeling happy for Tenma and Tsurugi that they found each other. And she hopes that everybody will accept it. We shall see what their future is going to be.

The end

* * *

alright I suck at getting a good ending i'm sorry for that. and have a happy KyouTen day 8/10/12 :P

I decided to make a one-shot first before i start with chapter story's

AniSeanna


End file.
